


Gooseberry

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Casual Sex, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc plans a fun weekend with his casual fling and Alex and Alex's casual fling... Then his casual fling lets him down, leaving him to play gooseberry to Alex and Emma...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm going hell very quickly in a gilded handcart...

Alex

| 

 

| 

Question… Well 2 questions actually…  
  
---|---|---  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

“If something seems too good to be true then it probably is” – do you believe that?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Your relationship/agreement/arrangement with Savanna – do you genuinely think it works? Neither of you want more, you both are happy with it and no-one will get hurt?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Good morning to you too bro… Where the fuck are you?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

I’m in a hotel in the city. With a girl I met in a bar two months ago who hasn’t sold me out, told all her friends about me or mentioned anything about me, bikes, or Moto2/MotoGP on any of her social media accounts. In fact, she hasn’t even mentioned online that she’s in Barcelona at all this weekend…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Wow you kept that quiet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

You sound worried though??  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

I like her. I don’t love her, but I like her. She likes me. She doesn’t love me, but she likes me. The sex is good. In fact the sex is verrrrrry good. She doesn’t want the commitment of a relationship so thinks casual weekends here and there would be great. She’s rich. Well, her father is rich so she paid for her own flight, the hotel room, bought dinner on her card and basically came here just to have sex with me. Am I crazy to be wondering what the catch is?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

She sounds perfect… Good looking?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Pretty. Not “OMG LOOK AT THAT GIRL WALKING PAST!”, but pretty. Beautiful when she laughs.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Well if you trust her then why not?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Or are you still set on your “Sex should be between two people who love each other” stance?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Yeah, ok, I was a dick when I was 14 and still thought the world was perfect.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Ok. She told me to “stop fucking analysing it”  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I like her already!  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Do me a favour?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

What?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Tell Mama I’m in bed feeling a bit fluey so I’ll be missing Sunday lunch…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I suppose I owe you. Have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do ;-)  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

That doesn’t rule out many things… ;-)  
  
 *

Marc

| 

 

| 

Rufea Sunday?  
  
---|---|---  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Saturday?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Saturday AND Sunday?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Can’t do Sunday.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Well I can do Sunday morning, but only til about 1  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Plans?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Yep  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Less detail please…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Hotel and sex weekend? ;-)  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Yep  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Do I get to meet her?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Do I get to use your house rather than pay for a hotel?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Tightwad…  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

One word for you – backseat!  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Back seat is two words…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

But touché… We could go to my place? Me and Savanna, you and Emma…  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

You never take Savanna to your place!  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Not alone, no. The four of us I don’t mind. Less chance of someone accidentally moving in  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Lol! You are the most phobic of commitment phobes!  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

But yeah, that’d be good. Movies, pizza, swimming, rooms on different floors for noise purposes…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I like your thinking!  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

How long is Emma over for?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Flight is Monday night.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Ok. I’ll invite Savanna Saturday night. I’m out with Jose Luis and Hector on Sunday night so you can have the place to yourselves.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Cheers  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

I promise I won’t accidentally move in ;-)  
  
*

Tooting the horn, Emma jumping in fright, then laughing as she walked over, Alex shook his head laughing, wondering how a conversation in a bar, had ended up like this, wondering if Sergi was at all pissed off that his chatting up of the girl he liked had failed while Alex had ended up planning weekends of sex with her friend almost by accident. At 5’5, slim, but not skinny, and with hips, boobs and a bum, Emma was never going to be a model, or even a grid girl, but there was an air of confidence about her, her face lighting up as she laughed at herself taking three attempts to put down the handle of her small suitcase. Slinging it in the back of the car, her jeans and converse worn for comfort rather than for Alex’s benefit, she got into the passenger seat, smiling as she clipped her seat belt into place, “We meet again…”

“We do,” Leaning in for a kiss, hot and sharp, his teeth nipping on her lip as he pulled away, the kiss full of promise for later, Alex pulled out of the parking spot, glad his non-descript clothing and plain cap had, he hoped, meant he was leaving the pick-up area unspotted, “Good flight?”

Turning in her seat, the neckline of her plain navy t-shirt just low enough to give the tiniest hint of cleavage, she smiled warmly, “It was as good as Ryanair flights ever are.”

“No first class flights today?” Alex teased, her recent trip to America all travelling in the fanciest of classes, laughing as she mock pouted.

“Nope,” Shaking her head, clutching her hand to her chest, Emma sighed dramatically, “I even had to stow my own bag…”

“You poor thing,” Relaxing into the drive as he pulled onto the motorway Alex chuckled, Emma fiddling with the radio without even asking, everything between them just easy.

*

Turning the radio down, Alex’s phone ringing, looked out the window, this her first trip out of the city in this direction.

“Hey…” Alex connected the call to his hands free system, glancing at Emma, “I’m not alone in the car so mind your language…”

Cackling, the sounds familiar to so many, Marc laughed, “Shit, is she easily offended?”

Turning back toward Alex, smirk on her face, Emma laughed, the sound rivalling Marc or Alex’s easily, “He meant he doesn’t want me to see him cry when you say bad words…”

“Oi!” Prodding her on the leg, laughing at the yelp, Alex shook his head, “What do you want?”

Still laughing, glad that Emma sounded fun, Marc sighed, “Change of plans for me tonight. Savanna is in a huff about something so she won’t be around.”

“Oh dear,” Biting his lip, hoping his brother wouldn't suddenly spring the need for a hotel on him, Alex frowned, “What are your plans then?”

“Anything that involves not cramping your style…” Marc laughed, the tone tinged with frustration at the late cancellation of the weekend, “I’ll make sure I knock!”

“Don’t be daft,” Emma chuckled, the vision of a world champion that she only knew through Googling chapping on his own door amusing her massively, not nervous about interjecting in the conversation, “Don’t change your plans unless you really want too. We’ll keep all hands above deck when you are around.”

“Nah, it’s cool. I’ll go pester Jose Luis. I’ll see you at some point, need to see if my brother’s descriptions are accurate or not…”

“Shall I just leave you two to it…” Alex joked, actually pleased that Marc seemed to like her even before he met her properly, “See you when I see you bro. I’m about to lose the signal.”

“Ah right. Drive safely.”

“I hope he doesn’t feel pushed out of his own house,” Resting her head back, looking at Alex, Emma shrugged, “We could get a hotel?”

“It’s fine,” Putting his hand on her thigh, just resting there, Alex glanced sideways, “If he really wanted us to do that he’d have said so. He’s not shy!... Besides which, I’ve helped him out plenty of times. The scenery gets pretty good at this bit. At the top of this hill we turn and we’re high so you get a good view…”

*

“Nice house…” Dumping her bag at the bottom of the stairs, Emma glanced through the doors off the hallway; the living room, games room and kitchen/diner all looking impressive, “Very nice.”

Kicking off his shoes, Marc not being as strict as their mother with that rule, but it so ingrained in both of them, Alex nodded in agreement, “Yeah, he picked well. Want a tour?”

“Later…” Reaching out, grabbing his shirt to pull toward him, loving the way his height meant he basically trapped her against the wall, Emma licked her lips, looking from his eyes to his mouth and back again, “Need to say hello properly first…”

Nodding, one hand going to the wall next to her head, Alex stepped closer, nodding slowly, contemplating, their bodies almost touching as he reached out to cup her face with his free hand, leaning in until he could feel her breath on his lips, just millimetres apart, “Oh yeah… Hi…”

“Hi…” Letting out a soft groan as Alex, finally, crashed their mouths together, Emma wrapped her arms around him, her hands instantly pushing under his t-shirt, fingertips digging into his back as his tongue pushed into her mouth, chasing the taste of toothpaste and coffee, his jeans hiding nothing as he pressed against her, the kiss lasting until their lungs burned, and a trail of saliva linked them when they parted, “Tour?”

Taking her hand, Alex almost hauled up her the stairs, ignoring the first floor entirely, continuing up to the second, passing three doors until he came to a fourth, the plain white door ajar, “Bedroom…”

“Nice…” Looking around the room, decorated simply; white floor tiles, white shutter blinds, pale wood furniture and simple navy bedding, a few photographs and belonging scattered around telling that this was Alex’s room when he stayed, Emma leant back as Alex wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hands going under her top, brushing over her breasts as he nibbled on her neck, “I think we should do the rest of the tour later…”

Moving his hands to the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it over her head, hands instantly going to the button of her jeans, Alex nipped sharply on her neck, “Agreed…”

*

“Oh…” Padding into the kitchen to get a glass of water Emma was instantly glad she’d pulled on her sleep shorts and Alex’s t-shirt, wishing she’d put on a bra, “Hi.”

Grinning, amused by the slight blush on Emma’s face, Marc cackled at the crimson cheeks on his brother, the younger Marquez only in boxers, sporting a few marks on his torso, “Hello. I’m Marc.”

“I kinda guessed that by the way he didn’t call the police at you being sat here…” Regaining her composure, Emma held out her hand, amusing Marc by shaking it firmly, before going about her business, getting a bottle of water from the fridge, drinking half of it before handing it to Alex, “Is it alright if I hit the shower?”

Chucking the bottle to the bin, clapping himself as he got it in, Alex nodded, “Sure. There’s an en-suite in my room. Clean towels are in the cupboard.”

“Thanks,” Running her hand across Alex’s back, amusing herself as his skin goose bumped, Emma paused halfway up the stairs, “Feel free to join me if your brother gets too boring.”

“Well,” Quick as lightening, Marc poked out his tongue, laughing, Alex shaking his head, “Surely I should buy you dinner first…”

“If I flirted with Savanna like that you’d get really mad…” Hearing the bedroom door click, Alex tried to keep the image of Emma under the shower out of his mind, his boxers thin and Marc’s teasing would be relentless.

“If you flirted with Savanna like that,” Marc cackled, “She’d eat you for breakfast and you’d be scared… Although, you do seem to be holding your own with Miss Emma…”

“I am,” Smirking, as smug as his brother had ever been, Alex winked, “But now I’m going to go let Emma hold it instead…”

“Yeah yeah,” Marc laughed, shaking his head, “Just leave me here by myself, ABANDONED!”

“Yeah yeah…” Alex took the stairs two at a time, laughing, until he was in the bedroom, the sound of the shower running echoing around the room as he pushed his boxers to the floor, padding into the steam-filled room, glad Marc’s taste for bathroom fittings had been extravagant as there was plenty of room for two in the shower, Emma pausing as she heard the door click shut, then moaning as two hands wrapped around her from behind, moving her hands to the wall, pressing them there to make the point, before he picked squirted shower gel onto his hands, them instantly going to her breasts, creating a lather, teasing and tormenting her nipples as he went, completely ignoring the change of pace in her breathing as he slowly lathered up her torso, one hand wandering lower, rinsing the shower gel from his fingers before they brushed between her legs, taking revenge for the painfully slow journey her tongue had taken to his cock before, “You aren’t the only one that can tease…”

*

Putting his head down on the kitchen counter, the echoes from the bathroom tumbling down two flights of stairs Marc shook his head, cursing his weekend as the gooseberry.


	2. Movie night

Alex

| 

 

| 

We’re going to order pizza. Have we got any popcorn?  
  
---|---|---  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

That’s nice. Top left cupboard by the cooker. Blue box. Make sure you put a lid on the bowl when you pop it or it goes everywhere *bitter experience*  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Lol I meant we’re getting pizza, do you want some?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Is that why there was bits of popcorn under the fridge?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Ah right. Yes please. Chicken for me.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Under the fridge, on top of the fridge, on the cooker, under the cooker, on the table, under the table… You get the picture!  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Turns out two handfuls of the corns makes a LOT of popcorn!!!  
  
*

“Alex!!!” Yelling up the stairs, Marc shook his head, opening the door with a smile, digging into his wallet to pay the delivery guy, “Pizza!”

*

“Hey,” Blushing slightly red, his hair dishevelled, Alex gave Marc the finger as he, finally, wandered into the lounge, the pizza boxes on the table, Marc already eating, “I’ll square you up later.”

“You should,” Marc nodded sagely, his eyes glancing at Emma as she came in, sleep shorts on again, a vest top on top, bra in place this time, laughing at his brother, “I’ll be skint for weeks if you don’t…”

“Ha!” Settling on the sofa, Emma dropping into a seat next to him, her legs draping over his, Marc on the other end of the corner suite, Alex shook his head in amusement, putting the pizza box on Emma’s legs, everything just comfortable, “What we watching?”

Licking her fingers, the cheese dripping slightly, Emma shrugged, the two boys obviously, politely, leaving it for her to decide, “Kill Bill?”

“I like her,” Marc grinned, aiming the remote at the screen and scrolling through his saved films, and clicking on the chosen one.

*

“Beer?” Glancing to his brother, his hand resting on Emma’s leg, Alex hauled himself from the sofa at the nod, making Emma yelp as he pushed her legs toward her head, both of them blushing slightly at Marc’s amused chuckle at his ‘flexible’ comment, “What do you want to watch next?”

Shrugging, not minding at all, just enjoying the relaxed night, Emma smiled, mostly for Marc’s benefit as Alex was rummaging in the kitchen out of sight, “I chose the last one so you two can chose this one.”

“Marc?”

“What about the new horror?” Flicking through the options on the screen until he brought up the memory stick, Marc raised an eyebrow at Emma’s low chuckle, “What?”

“Dodgy downloads?” Wiggling her eyebrows, the teasing good natured, Emma lifted her legs as Alex came back in, three beers in hand, “And your reputation is so squeaky clean as well…”

“It’s true…” Pressing his hand to his chest, doleful look on his face, Marc pouted, “I am a bad boy…”

“Sounds like it,” Settling against Alex’s chest, sitting sideways on the sofa, Emma chuckled, “Next you’ll be telling me you had beer underage too.”

“I did,” Marc laughed, before leaning over to whisper, almost sounding conspiratorial, “I even smoked once…”

“You rebel…”

*

Glancing to the side Marc smirked, his brother’s hand daringly high on Emma’s leg, his thumb tracing patterns that allowed him to dip under the hem of her shorts, Alex’s confidence built by the relationship with her.

Catching his brother’s eye, Alex was glad of the dim light, his cheeks going pink at Marc’s dirty grin, still nowhere near as confident as his brother, but confident enough to wrap his arm tighter around Emma’s back, his fingers splayed out, reaching around far enough to just feel the bump where her boobs began, simply kissing away the curious look, chaste and clean in front of Marc, their attention mostly on the film.

*

“Oh my god…” Hiding in Alex’s shirt, not caring about the cliché, the film more creepy than terrifying and that worse, Emma flicked her middle finger at them both, “I’m not too proud to admit when I’m scared… Tell me when it’s gone…”

Hauling Emma onto his lap properly, more than happy for the opportunity, Alex chuckled, kissing her forehead, “The creepy man has gone…”

“Good…” Turning back to the screen, one hand under Alex’s top, Emma shivered, his fingers pressing into her leg, their attention back on the film.

*

“Bathroom break…” Pausing the film, Marc pushed himself off the sofa, “More beer?”

“Please…” Waiting until Marc was just out of the room, Alex pounced, claiming Emma’s lips with his own, her fingers teasing his skin having had an effect. His tongue pushing into her life, not asking or waiting for permission, swallowing the soft moan that fell from her, Alex’s confidence built, his hand leaving her leg to trail up her side, dipping under her top to cup her breast, his thumb teasing her nipple through the fabric of her bra, their tongues battling for dominance in her mouth, the kiss only ended by a cheeky cough from Marc, standing in front of them, holding out beer with a smirk.

*

Glancing to the side again, Marc shifted slightly in his seat, Alex’s hand visible under Emma’s top, her shorts short, showing enough leg to make him glance, blushing as he scolded himself silently for looking for slightly too long, the tiny sound from Emma’s throat as Alex’s thumb dared to tease again not making his trousers feel any less tight.

*

“Sorry…” Stretching her legs out, Emma smiled apologetically, her foot catching Marc’s hip.

Rearranging Emma’s leg, not bothering about the slight press against him, Marc waved away her apology, enjoying seeing his brother so relaxed and happy.

*

Trying not to look, Emma’s foot nudging him slightly as Alex teased her, using the cover of darkness, only the television lighting the foot, to nibble on her ear, his hot breath washing over her skin, drawing goose bumps, brave fingers still under her top squeezing gently, his thumb brushing her nipple, resting with intent, Marc tried to focus on the film, Alex’s hand running down Emma’s side visible out of the corner of his eye, leaving him torn between outrage and pride as it trailed down, brushing between her legs, drawing the tiniest whimper as she bit her lip hard to stifle it, settling back on her thigh, higher than before, fingers under the leg of her shorts, nudging her shoulder to put her attention back to the film, his smirk filthy.

*

Fluttering his eyes open, having fallen asleep during the film, Marc frowned in confusion for a second, something digging into his side, before a pitchy moan hit his ears. _He wouldn’t…_ Staying rigid still, he almost laughed out loud at the sounds he could hear; Emma’s moan was soft, Alex’s fingers under her shorts, his mouth on her neck, her protests kissed away as his thumb brushed her clit, beer making him braver than usual, convinced his brother was sound asleep as he nipped her neck, sharp teeth marking her skin as his thumb circled, pressing firm enough to have her squirming.

“Bedroom…” Wriggling on Alex’s lap, able to feel his hardness pressing against her side, Emma whimpered, his thumb delving down to scoop up wetness, bringing it back to her clit, circling with intent, “Please…”

Biting the inside of his cheek, the sounds falling from Emma going straight to his balls, Marc fought to stay rigid, feeling like he was intruding, but not wanting to interrupt either, Alex’s last experience leaving him wary and unconfident, the calm, almost bossy tone he was using on Emma showing she’d rebuilt him nicely, him desperately trying to pretend he was still asleep.

“Alex…” Emma’s voice was more a whine, two of his fingers pushing inside her, his thumb still working, taking her closer and closer, only the fear of waking Marc up holding her off, “Please…”

“Come first, then we’ll go upstairs…” Redoubling his efforts, the sound of his fingers moving in and out of the wetness seeming louder than usual, all of his senses on high alert, nervous of the chance of Marc catching him, that somehow adding something, Alex pushed a third finger in, his pinkie keeping her underwear to the side, “Come on…”

“But your brother…” Losing her train of thought, her toes starting to curl, Emma bit on her bottom lip hard, stifling her own moan as her whole body shuddered, hitting that point of no return.

Risking a glance to the side, Marc bit down on his cheek again, Emma’s legs splayed, one foot on the floor, the other twitching against his wide, Alex’s hand hiding any view of _there_ , but the movement enough to paint a picture on its own; his arm moving, making her back arch, her nipples easily visible through the thin material of her top, her bra obviously pulled down at some point. Squeezing his legs together, trying to stop the heat pooling in his balls, Marc closed his eyes again, listening as Emma whimpered over the edge, her breathing shallow and rapid as Alex’s name crossed her lips, his younger brother scooping her up the second she stopped shaking, taking them both upstairs, leaving Marc on the sofa, his moving to adjust himself, the touch making him hiss, pausing and listening, waiting until he was sure Alex’s bedroom door was shut before palming himself over his jeans, popping his button as he recalled the noises, knowing he shouldn’t, but unable to resist.


	3. Never Have I Ever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My handcart to hell is now waiting... Hope you like it!

“Right…” Banging the bottle of schnapps down on the coffee table, having rummaged in Marc’s kitchen to find it and three shot glasses, the alcohol content annoyingly low, but enough that it would work eventually, Emma grinned wickedly, “I know it’s not Ibiza, and I know I’m not Guille or, whatever your guy was called, and yes, they have still abandoned you for their women, but it **is** your summer break… So let’s liven it up a little.”

Marc moved to get up from the sofa, shaking his head, “I’ll go out, leave you two to it…”

“Oooh…” Pouring shots, Alex amused by her actions, Emma tilted her head, shaking it slightly, “Never have I ever thought Marc Marquez would be a wimp….”

Raising his eyebrow as Emma tipped back the first shot, Marc glanced at Alex before settling back in his seat, “Bring it on…”

*

“Never have I ever…” Alex chuckled, sharing a nod with Marc, Emma good at the game so them all tipsy, “…ridden a motorcycle…”

Sighing dramatically, laughing also, Emma tipped back another of sweet tasting liquor, the brothers working in tandem for revenge, her having taken the last five shots, plotting her own revenge, “Meanie… Never have I ever wanked in the same room as my brother…”

“Jajaja,” Sharing an amused look, too tipsy to be embarrassed, Marc picked up a shot, handing one to Alex, both of them laughing, “Here’s to Albacete!”

“Indeed,” Alex drank his shot, Emma’s legs draped over his, one of his arms around her, his fingers on the skin of her back, drawing pictures, starting to really enjoy the evening, “Never have I ever… called someone the wrong name during sex…”

“Bastard,” Marc shook his head, downing the next shot before pointing at Alex, “Never have I ever been caught wanking by Emilio…”

“Touché,” Alex giggled, the memory of Emilio’s stuttered _‘put it away Alex’_ making them both crease with laughter, “Never have I ever been caught naked by Hector…”

“I swear that’s deliberate…” Clinking glasses before they drank, Hector’s timing a long standing joke, Marc shook his head, “Too much time working with Lorenzo...”

“Do you reckon he’s saw Lorenzo naked?”

“Yeah, he can’t have walked in on us so often deliberately,” Marc laughed hard, Hector’s initial reaction to be deeply apologetic having long since given way to annoyed frustration at how often the brother’s got changed in the lounge of the motorhome, “Hang on that was shots to us and none for her… Never have I ever…”

“Given a blow job before even saying hello…” Alex grinned, catching Emma’s hand as she went to dig him in the ribs, instead leaning in to whisper in her ear, Marc able to hear, but no-one caring, “A very, _very_ excellent blow job…”

“I only give very, _very_ excellent blow jobs Alex,” Making a show of licking her lips, Alex going slightly red, but also groaning, shifting in his seat, Emma laughed, glancing at Marc and laughing harder when he was also twitching in his seat, as she downed her shot, “Never have I ever received a blow job where I could be seen by other people…”

“Fuck…” Downing his shot, Alex shivered, remembering looking over the city from the hotel balcony, Emma hidden by the brickwork, his hands clinging to the rail, “Devious…”

“Oooh,” Emma chuckled, Marc also knocking back a shot, “Are you sharing?”

“Back of the car. Car park. Dark. Not as secluded as I thought…”

“Ha, accidental public sex,” Emma chuckled, “That’s usually the best kind of public sex.”

“Had a lot of public sex have you?” Marc laughed, curious about the woman, not Alex’s usual type.

“Just the usual, trees, at the beach. Who is next?”

*

“ _Alex Marquez!_ ” Marc shook his head, hollering with laughter, Emma’s feet on his lap, her wrapped around his brother chuckling hard, Alex drunk, but still red faced, “I never knew you had it in you…”

“Oh, he has it in him…” Emma laughed, the sound dirtier than before, giving him a quick kiss, almost in apology, “Never have I ever…”

“Let someone finger me while his brother was _asleep_ next to them…” Raising an eyebrow, impressed and amused when Emma simply laughed, Alex’s jaw dropping, before he also laughed, the quiet ‘oops’ very Alex, Marc nodded toward one of the glasses, “Drink up Emma…”

“Oh dear,” Shaking her head, Emma instantly tried to grab back the ground, “Never have I ever watched my brother finger someone and pretended to be asleep…”

“Touché,” Downing the shot in one, Marc nodded at Alex, questioning that the direction the game had gone in was ok with him, grinning at the nod he got back, reaching for another shot, “Never have I ever wanked on the sofa after watching/hearing my brother get someone off… Oh that’ll be me…”

“Marc!” Alex shook his head, laughing hard, before pulling a face, “If you’d been less specific about the sofa…”

“What?!”

“The motorhome walls are thin! That girl at Le Mans last year was **loud** ….”

“Dirty fucker…”

“I know you are!”

*

“Never have I ever had a threesome…”

*

“Never have I ever wanted a threesome…”

*

“Never have I watched people having sex…”

*

“Never have I ever watched someone give a blowjob…”

*

“Never have I slept with two siblings…”

*

“Never have I ever…” Marc tilted his head in thought, his hands pressed together in front of him, tapping his fingers together, “…Let someone use a sex toy on me…”

“This is bullying now…” Emma drank the shot, the last three in a row having been aimed at her, “Meanies…”

Having watched the interaction between Emma and his brother carefully, Emma’s recent questions having made something in his brain whirr, Alex bit his lip, carefully trying to judge the working, “Never have I ever thought about a threesome with two brothers…”

“Like I said,” Downing the shot, then shivering, Emma shook her head, “Bully…”

“Hmm…” Letting his hand drift higher up her leg, her black cotton shorts not as roomy as the sleep shorts from the night before, Alex nodded, smirk on his face, “We shall see…”

*

“Never have I ever…” Taking Alex’s lead, Marc grinned, “Thought about kissing someone whilst sat on his brother’s lap…”

“That’s mean,” Biting her lip, half coy, half genuine nerves, not wanting to piss off Alex, Emma’s eyes went wide as she saw the look on Alex’s face, his dark eyes normally hiding his thoughts well, this time the dark lust saying it all, watching her closely as she downed the shot, “Sorry…”

“No need…” Tangling his hand in her hair, Alex pulled her in for a kiss, his tongue chasing the sweet taste of the alcohol into her mouth, his teeth scraping her lip, stealing the breath from her lungs, leaving her almost panting by the time he was done, “Now you have something to compare…”

“Well…” Looking at Marc, the elder brother sat back in his seat, arm along the back of the sofa, Emma bit her lip, glancing to check with Alex again, before tucking her feet under her, her toes touching Alex’s leg as she leant forward, breath shaky as she pressed her mouth to Marc’s, him sparking to life with a firm hand on her jaw, tongue instantly as bossy as Alex’s, everything similar but different, Marc bossier, firmly, lips fuller, leaving her equally breathless as he pulled away with a smirk.

“Never have I ever kissed two brothers…”

*

“No more schnapps…” Emma pouted, the atmosphere building between the three of them since the kissing, “What now?”

“Strip _Never have I ever_ …” Nodding at Marc, the brothers in constant silent communication, each making sure that the other was ok, Alex smirked, the look filthy, Emma shivering, back on his lap, able to feel him against her hip, more than half hard already, “One item of clothing instead of a shot… Never have I ever kissed two guys in the one night…”

“That’s just mean…” Reaching for the hem of her top, glancing at Marc, Emma’s nerves were settled by a kiss from Alex, not lung-bursting, just enough to build confidence, and whimper as his fingers tickled her skin as he reached for the hem of her top, sharing a look as he peeled it over her head, “Never have I ever kissed the same girl as my brother…”

*

All down to their underwear, Emma bit her lip at Marc’s next turn, her skin goose bumping just at the thought. Whimpering softly as Marc scooted across the sofa, reaching for her face, licking his way into her mouth with a tenderness that almost melted her, Emma shivered as Alex’s nimble fingers snapped open her bra, pushing the straps down her arms, Marc taking over to peel it away, tossing it to join the pile of clothing, his eyes on her breasts, his smile genuine as he looked up at her, “Beautiful…”

“She is…” Reaching down to cup one breast, his thumb flicking her nipple, Alex pressed a kiss to her shoulder, “She loves her nipples played with as well…”

“Really?” Looking at his brother, not moving an inch until the nod came, the permission granted, Marc ducked his head down, capturing her other nipple in his mouth, the hot, wet heat, making her moan.

“You ok with this,” Knowing the answer, Emma wriggling in his lap making sounds he’d heard before, just never drawn from her by his brother’s mouth, Alex tilted up her chin, “Em?”

“I am so, _so_ , ok with this…” Pulling Alex into a kiss, one hand on his chest as the other carded into Marc’s hair, his talented tongue tormenting her, Emma closed her eyes, two pairs of hands on her her ultimate fantasy.

*

“Upstairs?”

“Yeah…”

“Are you… Ok, upstairs…”

*

“Oh please…” Thumping her head into the pillow, Emma didn’t even have the energy to scowl at the dirty chuckle from both brothers, Alex’s tongue flicking over her clit, his hands pressing her legs further apart, Marc on his knees next to them, devilish grin on his face as he dipped down to latch his mouth to her nipple, his fingers going to tease the other, the two of them determined to send her hurtling to the first orgasm of the night.

*

“I can’t believe this is happening…” Moving onto her hands and knees, her body shiny with sweat, Emma shook her head at Alex’s panicked look, “No, not bad. Not a bad thing at all!”

“You sure? Because we can stop?”

Nodding in agreement, Marc smiled kindly, “It’s not a problem.”

“It’d be a fucking problem for me…” Emma cackled, the brothers joining in, before Marc growled, Emma’s tongue seeking out his tip, licking up the drops of pre-cum, sliding her mouth onto him, a three-way moan as Alex pushed into her, making her moan around Marc, the brothers sharing a quick glance across her back, before their eyes diverted down, each watching Emma’s reaction to taking them both.

*

“Oh fuck…” Trying to keep her focus on Marc, almost impossible as Alex’s fingers dug into her hips hard, his pace harder, Emma whined, “Please… Oh please…”

Reaching around her, his fingers finding her clit, Alex pressed a kiss to her back, the soft tenderness of that in stark contrast to the hard pounding he was giving out.

Tangling his fingers in her hair, his cock aching, but able to wait, Marc tilted her head up, grabbing her into a harsh kiss full of teeth and tongue, swallowing the wail from her as she shuddered into another climax.

*

Straddling over Marc, everything still sensitive, Emma cried out as he slid inside her, Alex’s cheeky fingers reaching around her to tug roughly on her nipples, “I can’t…”

“You can,” The authoritative tone making her whimper, Alex peppered her shoulder with kisses, Marc circling his hips gently, “You’ve cum more times than this in one night before.”

Flopping her head forward to rest on Marc’s shoulder, nibbling on his neck so as not to feel like a complete passenger, Emma mewled as Marc planted his feet on the bed, thrusting into her harder, “Oh please…”

*

Rolling them over, Emma’s back hitting the sheets, Marc sank his teeth into her neck, the mark reddening as he thumped his final few frantic thrusts into her, cursing as he filled the condom, soaked with sweat as he pulled out, tossing the condom into the bin, his fingers going straight into Emma, Alex’s finding her clit, the pair of them working together to draw her, screaming into the abyss again.

 


End file.
